Boreholes are drilled deep into the earth for many applications such as carbon sequestration, geothermal production, and hydrocarbon exploration and production. A borehole is typically drilled by turning a drill bit disposed at the distal end of a drill tubular such as a drill string. As the depth of the borehole increases requiring longer and longer drill strings, various types of vibrations are induced in the drill string and the drill bit due to flexing of the drill string. Lateral vibrations while drilling are considered dysfunctions that often decrease the rate of penetration (ROP) and damage drill bits and bottom hole assembly (BHA) components. Hence, it would be well received in the drilling industry if economical techniques could be developed to detect, estimate, and analyze lateral vibrations in order to improve the ROP and decrease the risk of damage to drill bits and BHA components.